The Atmosphere physics reveals how the temperature of the troposphere decreases with the increase in altitude, with the warm air close to the ground level constantly rising until its temperature drops to that of the surrounding air. When under special conditions, this altitude/air temperature relationship is changed, such as when a cool, stable air mass is trapped below a relatively warmer and also stable air, it creates an atmospheric condition known as an "inversion layer".
In areas affected by this atmospheric condition, the vertical air current that mixes the polluted air from the lower altitude with the relatively cooler and cleaner air at the higher altitude is suppressed. This will result in the accumulation of a high concentration of pollutants bellow the inversion layer, and the formation of the photochemical smog.
Photochemical smog originates from nitrogen oxides and hydrocarbon vapors emitted by industry, automobiles, and other sources, which then undergo photochemical reactions in the lower atmosphere. The highly toxic ozone gas arises from the reaction of nitrogen oxides with hydrocarbon vapors in the presence of sunlight, and some nitrogen dioxide is produced from the reaction of nitrogen oxide with sunlight. The resulting smog causes a light-brownish coloration of the atmosphere, reduced visibility, plant damage, irritation of the eyes, and respiratory distress.
The amount of time the smog generating substances are trapped below an atmospheric inversion layer plays a major role in the formation of photochemical smog. The photochemical reactions require the presence of light for at least four to six hours.
It is the objective of the present invention, to use the energy of the atmospheric water vapor, to de-stabilize an atmospheric inversion layer and to disperse the air pollutants concentrated below the inversion layer in time to prevent photochemical reactions and smog formation.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that uses the latent energy of the atmospheric water vapor trapped below an inversion layer to cyclically generate large thermal air bubble as a way to de-stabilized the inversion layer, however, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED 3,974,756 Long Aug. 17 1976 5,295,625 Redford Mar. 22 1994
Long teaches an apparatus and method for field burning and fog or smog control. In certain agricultural areas, crops that have been harvested and before the next season are normally burned to sterilize the land and decontaminate the area of unwanted seeds and vermin. The normal method is to simply burn the residual vegetation from the field. The smoke containing particulate matter is dispersed at a low altitude, creating a menace to the urban population. Long's invention utilizes a long, segmented, high altitude flue of flexible light-weight material, suspended vertically by a gas-filled balloon. The flue tapers upwards from an extremely large bottom opening through which the smoke enters. The stack is adjustable in height and is made of fireproof material. A rigid wall enclosure elevated above the ground level and refire grids of refractory materials are used to minimize the escape of combustible materials. Cables connects both the enclosure and balloon, and are held by winch equipped ground vehicles.
Redford teaches a long, hollow, cylindrical apparatus suspended in the atmosphere that continuously promotes convective air movement inside it, as a way to gather, transport and distribute condensed water from the water vapor present in the air moving inside. The apparatus is held in the atmosphere by circular ring balloons positioned along its height. The Apparatus' operational altitude in the atmosphere is controlled by a vertical cable wound on a motorized reel attached to the ground. A balloon enclosure suspends the upper part of apparatus' convective lifting column as well as a tubular sleeve containing water condensation surfaces. These condensation surfaces can condense the water present in the water vapor moving inside the apparatus. This water can be dispersed as a controlled rain for micro climate control purposes.